


Almost Perfect Distraction

by vindiya



Series: Nearly Perfect [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lime, Thor and jane were made to cockblock, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension, minorly explicity, not quite smut, tasertricks - Freeform, totally lacking plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's stressed and Loki helps her out a bit with the glory of their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Perfect Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to fill a Tumblr prompt for a fluffy moment between Darcy and Loki. Apparently my brain had other ideas considering how this totally ended up being way more than fluff. Anyway. I hope you like it. And I will now go back to my multi-chapter fic for my next update.

Darcy hadn’t expected it when it happened. Honestly, she’d had more pressing things on her mind when she’d walked into her bedroom.

Things like how SHIELD was giving Jane a hard time about keeping Darcy on as her assistant. And that her mother was asking all sorts of questions about that incident a few months ago with the Destroyer. She had nearly a week’s worth of data entry that hadn’t been completed because of SHIELD vetting her life. (Seriously the most anti-government thing she’d ever done was march in a protest about making her uterus public property.) Which in turn was making Jane cranky because her research was slowing down as a result which was making Darcy more cranky.

Yeah she really hadn’t been thinking even the slightest at the time about her crush on one of their resident Gods. She was busy, her life was falling apart and then there were hands pressing her back into the door.

And lips, oh god those lips. She’d wondered about how they would feel hundreds of times and her imagination definitely fell a bit short until that moment.

Just to make sure she wasn’t having a stress induced hallucination she pinched herself and she could feel Loki smirk into the kiss at her reaction and pulled back.

“You have interesting ways of reacting to everything.” He was practically purring against her ear, his voice like liquid silk. It made Darcy’s heart speed up as she turned her head to actually see him.

“Seemed appropriate. Pretty sure being passed out on the floor right now would totally suck, given the half-dozen things I still have to do today.”

“Tell me about these half-dozen things you still need to do.” He murmured, his lips trailing from just below her ear to her neck.

For one terrifying moment Darcy was pretty sure her brain had just stuttered to a halt. This was truly happening and her disbelief faded quickly into pleasant surprise. Cupping his chin, she pulled his mouth back to hers for a real kiss, one she actually participated in and he was all too willing to allow her. The kiss quickly devolved into hunger, hard and almost bruising as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, except he seemed to have other ideas of what to do next.

“You still haven’t answered my question Darcy.” He said her name rolling off his tongue in a way that made her shiver.

Her eyes glazed and her breathing faster than normal she tilted her head confused.

“You have a half-dozen things to do?” He prompted.

“Tease.”

Loki grinned pressing a kiss to her cheek and then another to her jaw. “Am I? I was unaware of such.” Her murmured against her neck before pressing a kiss to her collarbone.

“Paperwork,” She ground out finally.

“That’s all?” Another kiss.

“And I have this mega report due to Agent Hill.” She whispered pausing in the middle as Loki’s hand found her breast.

Her body arching against his touch as a small moan escaped her lips. Oh god this was actually happening someone pinch her, because she’d never thought in a hundred years he’d even remotely think of her as anything but that weird girl he wasted time with sometimes.

But as with most good things in Darcy’s life fate seemed to have other plans as a knock sounded through the door.

“Hey Darce, have you seen Loki? He was supposed to meet Thor and I fifteen minutes ago for a briefing.” Jane called through the door, “And Fury said you were clear to return to the lab tomorrow. Thank god work was really starting to back up without you.”

Darcy glanced up at the dark haired man hovering over her and watched as he licked his lips and pressed his lips to her neck again sucking hard on her skin. A glint of amusement in his green eyes as her breath hitched.

 _Go on answer Ms. Foster, Darcy_. The words floated through her head and she moaned.

“Darcy are you okay in there?”

“Uh yeah I’m fine. I haven’t se-” Loki bit her neck gently cutting her off. “I haven’t seen him since this morning. I’ll keep an eye out though.”

“Thank you Darcy.” Thor’s voice rumbled through the door before there was silence.

“You are so going to…pay for that…” she trailed off alone in her room once more.

 _Stupid Norse gods_. She thought as her phone rang with a new text message. Digging it out she clicked read and chuckled.

 _Dinner tomorrow Darcy. I promise to be on my best behavior_. It read.


End file.
